


Marquer le football

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [195]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Croatian National Football Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2008, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wattpad.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ivan essayait de réconforter ses coéquipiers après la défaite aux tirs au but.





	Marquer le football

Marquer le football

Ivan regarda tristement ses coéquipiers s'écrouler un à un sur la pelouse autrichienne alors que la nuit s'était installée depuis une bonne heure déjà. Ils avaient perdu. Certains diraient qu'aller jusqu'en quarts de finale de l'Euro pour la Croatie avait déjà été quelque chose d'important, lias pour eux, toucher une médaille, ou au moins aborder les demi-finales auraient été quelque chose de vraiment important. Le match avait été long, intense à 0-0 jusqu'aux dernières minutes de la deuxième partie des prolongations, ils avaient d'abord marqué, Ivan croyait se souvenir qu'ils ne leur restaient que trois minutes à jouer pour aller en demies, mais moins de 2 minutes plus tard le score était remonté à 1-1. Tout ça pour finir aux tirs au but. Ivan ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était proposé, il aurait dû laisser sa place à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. Il avait échoué, lamentablement.

Ivan arrêta de se faire souffrir plus longtemps quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Robert lui sourire doucement, il pouvait bien sûr comprendre à travers ce regard qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rakitic soupira de fatigue, il ne pouvait que se sentir mal d'avoir échouer... Au bout d'un moment, Rob quitta son épaule pour aller soutenir son frère, le laissant seul, perdu dans ses observations. Ivan finit par poser son regard sur Luka, le fixant avec préoccupation, il savait bien qu'une bonne partie de son équipe et même son capitaine pleuraient, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, les larmes de Modric avaient plus d'effet sur lui. Peut-être qu'il était déjà foutu pour le reste de sa carrière... Rakitic souffla du nez alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son coéquipier, vraisemblablement, il perdait la raison en tant que mauvais réconforteur, cependant il y allait quand même. Ivan passa son bras autour de la taille de Luka en chuchotant que c'était fini et que ce n'était pas grave, c'était le minimum à dire et à faire, il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux.

''Ivan... C'est de ma faute...'' Luka murmura tristement

''Non-non, ce n'est de la faute de personne, on ne pouvait rien faire, ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, il faut qu'on aille de l'avant.''

''Mais... Ivan on aurait... J'aurais dû réussir !''

''Tu te mets trop de pression sur tes épaules, c'est trop tard maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait.''

Ivan resserra son emprise sur son coéquipier, jamais il ne le laisserait pas se blâmer davantage alors qu'il sentait des larmes se sécher peu à peu contre son cou. Il était presque sûr qu'ils seraient amenés à faire mieux plus tard, à au moins atteindre les demi-finales, et même au moins une finale. Il le savait alors qu'il tenait Luka contre lui avec passion et qu'il regardait leur maillot bleu, ils seraient amenés à marquer l'histoire de leur pays, et peut-être même le football mondial.

Fin


End file.
